Midnight Cherryblossom
by PhsycoArtistOfTheDarkDaughters
Summary: First day of high school for Sakura Haruno.She's the made-fun-of, fiery tomboy skatergirl; and she has no friends.Then she meets Konan.They become best friends on the first day.After school, Konan introduces her to Pein and Deidara. DeiSaku/PeinKonan


Midnight Cherrryblossom

Chapter 1: School and Skating

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, they belong to Kishimoto-sensei. But seriously, CAN HE JUST KILL SASGAY ALREADY???????!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

"Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhh…"

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

'_Freakin alarm clock…_'

_Beep beep beep beep be-_

"*YAWN* Ugh what day is it?" I ask to myself and glance at my calendar.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

I jump out of bed and open my closet. It's filled with doubles of the same outfit so I just grab one and quickly change. I always wear my red and black striped T-shirt, my black shorts, my really long red and black striped socks, my black sneakers with big red sculls, and my black hoodie with the red scull in the front and a huge one across the back.

I hurriedly check my nails. Yep, perfectly black. I glance in the mirror and quickly run a comb through my hair. When my short pink hair is strait and my backpack's on, I snatch an apple, grab my skateboard and run out my door.

As soon as my door is shut I drop my board and ride through the streets. Gods, I love the feeling of the wind in my hair as I skate to school.

"Hey look! It's Pinky-chan!" I don't turn my head kuz I already know that it's asshole Sasuke and his gang he calls 'Hebi'. I've been made fun of all my life, and it's not like I can just talk to anyone bout it kuz my parents died in a car crash 4 months back and I've got no friends.

* * *

Normal POV

When Sakura arrives at Shinobi High, she hops off her board and walks into the main entrance. She's become a natural at dodging people's feet kuz most of them try to trip her all day.

As she walks through the huge sliding doors that make up the school entrance, she notices a girl her age with bright blue hair that's cut short. Next to her are two guys the same age; one with spiky orange hair, gray eyes that seemed to have six rings around the pupil, and eight piercings on his face, three going down each side of his nose and two fang-like ones under his lips. He seems to be having a conversation with the blue-haired girl.

The other is a teen with long blond hair pulled into a half ponytail; he has bright blue eyes with only one visible due to the fact that a small portion of his hair covers his left eye. The blond turned his head and his blue eye(s) got lost in Sakura's seafoam green ones. When each realized they were staring they both blushed and looked down quickly. The other two shared a knowing glance.

Suddenly, in burst a bunch of teachers, startling everyone but Sakura and the threesome also dressed in red/black.

Turns out that the Writing was with Asuma-sensei in room 10, the Gym teacher was Gai-sensei in the gym, or room 6, Social Studies was with Kakashi-sensei in 7, Math was with Iruka-sensei in room 3, and Art was with Kurenai-sensei in room 8.

Sakura was in homeroom 8 with Kurenai, along with the threesome. Art was fun. Kurenai picked partners for a group activity and Sakura was paired with the blue-haired girl from before. Turns out, here name is Konan. Her boyfriend's name is Pein (the guy with the piercings) and his best friend's name is Deidara (the blondie).

* * *

Konan's POV

So I'm partnered with this girl with pink hair named Sakura. Gods are we alike! After the first class, we're, like, best friends! We dress the same way, and I mean literally the same outfit, our favorite colors are red and black, we both love skateboarding, and the list goes on. When the first day finally ended I got a chance to introduce her to Pein and Deidara. Gods were they blushing! Well, not Pein, but Deidara and Sakura sure were! Pein and I exchanged a knowing glance, kuz that's exactly how we were when we met and we're totally in love! Plus, the two of them have the same attitudes, dark, fiery, and bold. We've all decided to create a gang of our own, just the four of us. We came up with the name 'Akatsuki', which means 'Red Moon' kuz of our attitudes.

* * *

Normal POV

The gang headed out to find a skate park to make their own. They came prepared, with red and black spray cans. They settled on one that was about equal distance from all their houses. They skated through the open gates and went right to work.

When the gang finished they sat back for a moment to admire their work. Across the walls reads Akatsuki in big bold letters. Around that was a black background with scattered red clouds.

* * *

Pein's POV

So we're all just standin' there, starin' at the awesome thing we've accomplished. Then I realized we've been starin' at it for like, ten freakin' minutes! So, I end our dramatic lil moment of admiration by sayin':

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Are we gonna just stand here and stare at our beautiful work of graffiti art? Or are we gonna skate?!"

* * *

Normal POV

The others smirked at that and grabbed their skateboards. After about an hour and a half of skating, the group decided to go home before it got too dark.

Pein and Konan waved goodbye as Pein wrapped his arm around her when they headed down a side street towards their houses. After they turned a corner, Deidara broke the silence.

"Ummm…if it's ok with you I can ummm…walk you home, yeah." Sakura turned and saw that he was blushing deeply while looking down. She smiled at him.

"Sure, I'd like that." Deidara smiled back as he stuffed his board into his bag. Sakura's board slipped out of her grasp and into the street. "Oh, I'll get it." Sakura said with a slight blush as she headed into the street. Suddenly, as she bent down to grab her skateboard, a car whirls around the corner strait at Sakura. Deidara, barely catching the movement, had just enough time to jump and grab Sakura out of the way.

With a soft 'uummff' they landed in a bush across the street. Sakura whispered a soft 'thank you' as their lips slowly met in their first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if my story sucks so far. Please R&R kuz I wanna know what you think. Thanks! Nikara Kazikama.**


End file.
